Bluff Dunder
Bluff Dunder is the news anchor for San Fransokyo's news network. Background Dunder is only seen reporting in the news, so his personal life or details are unknown. Personality As a news anchor, Bluff is very fast-paced, articulate, and enthusiastic. He constantly tries to get the latest information, mostly on criminals or supervillains. The nature of his job often puts him in peril but is usually saved by the superhero team Big Hero 6. He also uses metaphors or jokes related to the villains' abilities when they are arrested. He, however, appears to be self-centered, as he was glad to be saved from Obake's plan, rather than mentioning the entire city was saved, though he quickly corrected himself. Appearance Bluff is a Caucasian man with dirty-blond hair and a mustache. His eyes are blue. He always wears a dark red suit, and uses glasses. History Bluff is first heard at the beginning of "Baymax Returns" reporting Big Hero 6's victory against Yokai and wondering where the heroes are now. Days later, Mr. Yama sets an army of Baymax Clones loose on Night Market Square and Bluff appeared on the news reporting it, making Big Hero 6 get to the scene when they saw it at Lucky Cat Café. When High Voltage was captured by the team, Bluff told its audience about it and showed a close-up picture of Hiro. Karmi watched this and zoomed on the picture of Hiro, since she was a fan of him. Obake also watched the report silently. Bluff also reported sightings of a "monster" loose on San Fransokyo, sounding greatly alarmed about it. The monster was later revealed to be Globby, a former thief who mutated in an accident. Bluff interviewed Felony Carl about his thoughts on the name "Globby", and Carl replied it was an apt name. Soon, Globby abducted Alistair Krei from Krei Tech and Dunder went there, interviewing Judy. Hours later at night, Globby took Krei to a high building, and both were soon accompanied by Big Hero 6 to save Krei. Dunder reported the situation live inside his helicopter, but the vehicle's strobe light stunned Krei when he tried to attack Globby and made him fall, though he was saved by Globby since Honey Lemon convinced him he could be a better person. In "Food Fight", Dunder interviews Krei after Momakase is arrested under his orders. Though Dunder does not speak, his hand can be seen holding the microphone when Krei talks. Bluff returns in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" and interviews Aunt Cass about Mochi becoming famous for a video where he claps slowly. When Cass calls him "Mr. Dunder", he responds that his dad is Mr. Dunder. He then offers an autograph to Cass, and though she refuses, Bluff insists and signs it for Slow Clap Cat. During their interview, Mr. Sparkles lures Mochi with a robot mouse and takes him away. In "Killer App", Dunder reports from his helicopter about a Micro-Drone attack happening at Night Market Square, until Big Hero 6 arrives. One of the drones almost shoots Bluff, but is destroyed by Baymax and then Bluff thanks him and Hiro. Later, he gets an "anonymous tip" from either Obake or Noodle Burger Boy (or both) about an incident that would occur at a certain time. Bluff was on the scene ready for it to happen, then Big Hero 6 also appeared. The incident was a car losing control on the street. Dunder goes to the San Fransokyo Art Institute in "Rivalry Weak" to report when Honey Lemon, Go Go, Hiro and Baymax accidentally discover artist Lenore Shimamoto's secret laboratory in her house after remaining hidden for centuries. Obake also watches this report, since he too was trying to find the secret. Big Hero 6 is alerted about Momakase's escape from prison in "Fan Friction" thanks to Bluff's report of the incident. Obake saved this report in his archives and showed it to Momakase when he recruited her to join him. Bluff reports about Fred wreaking havoc in the city when he attempted to capture Globby, in the episode "Mini-Max". The team watched this and inspired Hiro to build Mini-Max so that no more incidents like that would happen. He returns in "Big Hero 7", reporting that High Voltage had escaped prison and were on the run. Later, Richardson Mole went to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and tried calling Bluff after he discovered Big Hero 6's real identities to blackmail them, but Fred tossed the phone at Wasabi's plasma lasers. Richardson however pulled out another phone and resumed the call, though Fred again tossed the phone at Honey Lemon's chemical formula, melting it. Richardson continued to pull out multiple phones attempting to talk with Bluff until Hiro agreed to do whatever he asked. In "Steamer's Revenge", he first reports that the crime rate of San Fransokyo is low thanks to Big Hero 6, and since there was nothing else going on, he began a new section called "Foods I don't care for", where he, in fact, shows food he doesn't care about, beginning with yams. Later, he gives news about a new statue of Boss Awesome at the bay, although he didn't know who put the statue there. He then continued with the Food section by showing black jellybeans. In "The Bot-Fighter" he reports about a bot heist that happened at Joe's Diner, showing footage from a security camera where Big Hero 6 stopped one of the bots, but another one managed to steal the money from the diner. His last appearance in Season 1 is in "Countdown to Catastrophe". He appears reporting live from Krei Tech when Alistair Krei announces he completed a new energy amplifier, though in reality, it was a plan devised by Fred to attempt capturing Globby. Globby and Noodle Burger Boy then appeared attacking, and Baymax saves Bluff from falling rubble. After many events that lead up to Obake completing his plan, Big Hero 6 stop him and Bluff reports about the incident and how it was a countdown to catastrophe. Appearances Gallery Bluff Baymax Returns.png News on Karmi phone.png HV News.png Obake Lab.png Bluff reports Globby.png Felony Carl news.png Wasabi watches news.png Assistant Interviewed.png Dunder Big Roommates.png Bluff3.png Dunder and Pilot.png Krei at Momakase's arrest.png|Dunder's arm visible. Dunder Mochi.png Bluff Drone.png Anonymous Tip.png DunderRW.png Bluff Momakase.png Obake BH6 research.png Momakase screen knife.png Scan-jammer.png Loser Hero One.png Bluff BH7.png Bluff Crime Rate.png Bluff Yams.png Fred watching news.png Bluff Boss Awesome.png Bluff Boss Awesome statue.png Bluff TBF.png Bluff CTC.png Globby attacks Krei.png Baymax saves Bluff.png BluffCTC.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males